


Don't Speak

by Silver Blues (Andreinightleaf)



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Blood, Drabble, During Canon, Other, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreinightleaf/pseuds/Silver%20Blues
Summary: The lull after the explosion.





	Don't Speak

   Death was not as scary as everyone thought it was.

   Fear could be wrought from anxiety. Anxiety was, ofttimes, only achieved through energy; enough energy in the body, in the mind, to reach a state where it negatively exuded in such a form.

   There was no fear, no anxiety, when your remaining energy was but a raindrop on a leaf.

   The passage of time was invisible, meaningless, and he’d have been completely lost, felt like he might have entirely shifted between planes of existence, if there was not another with him.

   “Acid.” A faint whisper, causing a shiver to ripple through him.

   “Save your breath.” And here he was, the reason he knew he was still alive, the otherness which wouldn’t leave him for anything in the world. There was a light brush on his nose, cheek—he recognized the EM’s own muzzle, nuzzling him.

   Midnight eyes were closed, keeping him from finding out just where they could be. It didn’t really matter, however, since Acid was here.

   He’d tried movement, a little bit which had punched the breath out of him, because the pain was _insane_. His left arm and right leg felt crushed, leaving him to wonder if they’d need to be amputated somehow. Though they hurt, at least his right arm and left leg felt whole. There had been blood, a sliver down his face, pools under his arms, and if that explosion hadn’t been enough to kill him, well—maybe bloodloss would. His partner seemed too calm for that. He felt his presence around, never straying far, through their bond, and at times there would be a nuzzle here and there, or the gentle brush of his claws. The company was comforting, lulling him, letting him know he didn’t need to do anything for now. If he survived, it would all be because of him.

   “A…cid.” He tried again, a smile forming on his lips this time. The silent, familiar whirr of his drakama was like a lullaby.

   “Eos.” His muzzle was there again, smearing the dried blood. “Don’t speak.”

   But there was so much to talk. There was so much to say, so much to let the others know…

   _Subaru did it, didn’t he?_

   He rested easier knowing the world was in good hands, and he, in the safety of his partner’s claws.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a body chart for how much Eos was injured after the explosion based on the image that appears in the credits where he's all bandaged. It's useful.
> 
> I don't know how he survived exactly, but this is the result and at least he did get badly damaged.


End file.
